


Three Words

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Three Words

Goku never expected Sanzo to speak those three words, but he didn’t need to hear them anyway; he had countless evidence of their existence without them ever being said. They were there -- in their broadest meaning -- when Sanzo first found Goku and rescued him from his mountaintop prison. And since that day, they’d run through several meanings, only to be fine-tuned to the point where they seemed as automatic and as essential as breathing. That was why he wasn’t angry with Sanzo for leaving him, why he didn’t feel abandoned or hurt. Actions always spoke louder than words.


End file.
